1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a local public information system which serves to deliver public information in a limited area, and more particularly, to such a local public information system which is capable of limiting its delivery places so as to avoid the delivery to unnecessary areas, delivering public information (or public relations information) at appropriate times, preventing the generation of noise, reducing communication expenses, reconfirming the public information once delivered, and effectively delivering public information.
2. Description of the Related Art
In known local public information systems, as means for transmitting information to public information deliverees or receivers (residents, workers, etc.) within limited areas, use is made of loudspeaker vans, bulletin boards, circulars, public relations magazines, postal matters, electronic mails, community broadcasting, etc.
In addition, in recent years, it is proposed to use data broadcasting means according to digital broadcasting, the Internet and the like (for instance, see a first patent document: Japanese patent application laid-open No. 2002-9691).
Here, note that public information includes, for instance, town or community announcements, shop street or mall advertisements, administrative service information, election campaigns, etc.
In known local public information systems, there have been problems as described below. That is, various problems occur depending on means of use. For instance, in case of using a loudspeaker van, noise is generated, and besides, public information can be transmitted only to the persons who happen to be present at the place or scene. Moreover, transmitted information does not remain in the records, so it is impossible to make reconfirmation thereof.
Further, in cases where an election campaign is conducted while running an election campaign car, information can, in many cases, only be transmitted to such an extent that a candidate's name is repetitively shouted, so detailed public information such as campaign promises, political commitments, etc., cannot be transmitted.
Furthermore, in the case with a bulletin board, public information can be transmitted only to limited persons. In the case of using circulars, it takes time for public information to be transmitted, so lapsed or expired waste public information might be flown. In case where public relations magazines or postal matters are used, a lot of issue costs and postal expenses are incurred.
In addition, using electronic mails requires that the mail addresses of delivery destinations be registered beforehand, thus incurring communication expenses, too. In the case of using community broadcasting, only those who view or listen to the broadcast online can obtain information, and besides, the information transmitted does not remain in the records, and hence cannot be reconfirmed.
Moreover, in cases where a data broadcasting device or the like is used which transmits data through digital broadcasting, it is impossible to limit viewers or audiences to a specified area.